In the eyes of the killer the victims and Junko
by BagelGirlLiz
Summary: did you ever wonder what the killers, victims, Monokuma, and the mastermind where doing/thinking during the tvshow/videogame murders? i am making a story to show everything from their point of view. if you haven't seen the show or played all 3 games this is full of spoilers you have been warned. there is more info about the story if you click to read it
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone before you read on. i want to point out that this story contains spoilers from the Danganronpa anime and video games. if you have played all 3 of them you're good to go. but if you haven't played them (seen season 1 of the anime) i suggest you leave from here because there will be spoilers everywhere

Now Allow me to explain in detail what this short story fic is about. One day i got the idea of making a fic about the victims and murders of Danganronpa. for example the first chapter you read will be about Leon and Sayaka, it will show what happned just before the murder and during the murder _(this is made up and coming from my large imagination)_ Basically it will not be focused on Makoto's point of view. I also decided to add Junko and monokuma in this short story to tell you what they are doing in the control room. i plan on having Junko having conversations with Monokuma and announcing things into her camera to the audience watching. I also plan on bringing in the reminents of despair (danganronpa 2) and the kids (danganronpa ultimate despair girls) they will be making guest appearances.

Chapter 1 is going to start off with Sayaka in her room after they saw the tapes and Monokuma announced for everyone to go to their room due to curfew. if you do enjoy the lazy way i write and want to say nice things to me in the review section i appreciate it, it also helps motivate me. If you drop a negative review i will delete it. Also before i send you to chapter 1 please understand my upload schedule for any fanfic i write will be wonky. i might be gone for days weeks or months, but i will always come back. I have a life and sometimes i get writers block and need time to clear my mind. so yeah i hope you do enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 Baseball vs Vocalist

over and over again the words played through Sayaka's mind "I will always protect you." it was one of his promises he made with her when she was shivering in his arms. Sayaka sighed softly as she sat on her bed staring down at her hands.

"I have to do this.. I just... I have to, after what I saw on that video I have to get out of here, even if it means setting Naegi up.. according to that bear.. if they all guess wrong when I commit the murder they will all be killed and I will be set free.. I need to be set free.." Sayaka sighed softly. "There is no going back now. I already sent Leon the note. Leon is foolish, it is easy to lure him in because he and I have been working on music together." Sayaka stood to her feet and left from her room making her way to the door she took a deep breath and opened her door she looked left down the dark hall and right again stepping out closing the door behind her. As she stood in the hallway she started to feel scared.

"okay Sayaka you can do this, its acting and you have done acting before." she thought to herself while she walked over to Naegi's door and started to knock making sure to put on the best performance using tears and her idol charm. While she was in Naegi's room convincing him to switch with her. Leon was in his room staring at himself in the mirror.

"damn why me." Leon sighed. "Sayaka is cute and all but I know what she's thinking, shes probably gong to try to distract me and make her move." Leon ran his hand though his hair. "why else would she ask me to meet her so late at her room? I know shes not seeking pleasure, or maybe she might be, maybe i'm just thinking too much into this.. yeah that's gotta be it, why would she want to kill a handsome devil like me?" he asked himself and struck a pose in the mirror. "its almost that time I better fix my hair up before I head over there." Meanwhile Junko sat in a seat with Monokuma she had one leg crossed over the other while she sat in a chair sipping on some whine.

"welcome all of my despair hungry fans back to our show. how are you liking it so far? I know the past few days have been is why I decided to tap into the minds of the students and hopefully light a fire in them to do some killing." Junko said as Monokuma took over.

"puhuhuh she's right, I smell a murder happening very soon." Monokuma reached over to pick up his glass of whine. "ooo look, it seems like our pop idol Sayaka Mazono has finally come up with a plan to take out another student. this is going to be good." Monokuma sat forward in his seat looking over at the monitor. Leon had just walked into Sayaka's room. When leon entered he followed Sayaka to the bed. a smile formed on his lips.

"Leon the reason why I called you here was.." as she was speaking she pulled the knife from behind where she was sitting. Leon's eyes watched her and he stand up. she hand her hand behind her back holding the handle of the knife tightly into it. she quickly raised it above her head shouting "to kill you!"

"woa woa what are you doing!?" he shouted as jumped back barely avoiding the blade of the knife. The knife cut though the sheet on the bed, Sayaka quickly moved her arm swinging wildly trying to cut or stab Leon. She was determined to kill him chasing him down following his every move. Leon tried to talk to her however she respond to him, she only kept swinging. Leon backed up barely evading the blade while Sayaka swung hitting the walls and anything in her path. Leon backed up into the dresser where the practice sword was he picked it up holding it above his head just as Sayaka had swung the blade down. her knife Hit the blade she put all of her weight against the knife while Leon did the . "crazy bitch!" Leon shouted and he used all of his strength to push her back. Sayaka lost her balance. Leon used the opportunity and swung the sword hitting Sayaka in her wrist that held the knife. As he hit her in the wrist the practice sword made a loud sound snapping her wrist breaking the bone. Sayaka yelled out in pain dropping the knife. Her eyes poured tears from the pain, she took a deep breath staring down at the knife and saw Leon already retrieving it from the ground. From that moment on Sayaka knew her plan had failed there was no possible way she could fight him off with a broken wrist. Sayaka quickly ran to the shower and used her hand that still worked she pulled the bathroom door shut laying her back against the door. The best thing about Naegi's room that he told her that his door jammed and there was a trick to opening it.

"what am I going to do? hes going to kill me." Sayaka said as tears where pouring from her eyes from the excruciating pain coming from her wrist. she held her wrist steady. "as long as he doesn't know the trick he wont be able to get in the shower" She thought.

"you crazy bitch! you think you're going to get away from me by hiding in there?" he asked as he went to pull the door open and stopped as it wouldn't budge. "what the hell.." Leon shouted and remembered about the tool bag. he went to grabbed the tool bag got the tool he needed using it to take apart the handle Sayaka leaned her body against the door all she could think about was how she was going to be murdered. she closed her eyes. Leon finished loosening the door he shoved it hard causing Sayaka to stumble forward. When she did Leon came in the door with the knife in his hand. Sayaka turned around and met Leon who thrust his arm forward stabbing the knife though her stomach. Sayaka shouted out in complete agony falling back hitting her back hard against the wall. She leaned against the wall reaching over to quickly write Leon's name upside down. Instead of connecting the N she left a gap and let her hand rest beside her looking Leon in the eyes. Leon slowly made his way over to her and stood there with a demonic smile on his face. "you know Sayaka Maizono, you and I both had something special. We could have got out of here, sang songs together maybe went on a date or two and lived a splendid life together, but you... YOU messed it up by targeting me as a victim. I don't know why you did it, and what made you choose me instead of any of the other people out there but your plan backfired and you gave up the chance of a lifetime."

"you bastard... even... if you.. make it out... your music.. career.. is going to never be as successful as mine. " Sayaka mumbled forcing out a faint laugh as she lost all of her strength.. Leon clenched his fist. He couldn't believe what Sayaka said to him. It filled him with rage, he reached down and placed his hand the knife that as sticking out from her stomach. and used his other hand to lift Sayaka's chin so she looked him in the eyes, blood trickled down the side of her mouth slowly dripping onto her uniform.

"you sure do have a big mouth, At least the ladies love me and want to hear me sing. all you ever get is old perverted men. I have the voice of a god and i will show the world just how amazing Leon Kuwata's voice is." Leon stared into Sayakas dull eyes that barely had any life left in them. Sayaka took a small breath to give one last reply to him

"youre music carrer.. is going to fall... just like your baseball carrer." she said in a light whisper. before taking her final breath, her head fell limp he let go of her head and stood up. Leon then chuckled to himself as he stared at Sayaka's lifeless corpse.

"At least i will still be alive to make music. Now enough chit chat with you doll, I have to get rid of the evidence." Leon said as he stood up and chuckled walking over to the door he turned his head over his shoulder and looked back at her. "see ya around, Sayaka." Leon threw his hand up and left from the shower he grabbed what he needed and left to go get rid of the evidence.

"and there we have it ladies and gentleman a murder! I wonder whos going to be the first person to discover it... oh i'm so excited I can barely contain my laughter, the despair her death is going to cause is going to be simple magnificent." Junko said to Monokuma who was on her on her lap.

"puhuhu, I bet Makoto is going to be all waaah Sayaka waah waaah. he is going to feel so much despair that the entire planet is gong to feel it" Monokuma said enthusiastically.

"whatever his reaction is, I can't wait to see it. our studio audience is going to have a blast watching our participants go at each others throats." Junko stood up setting Monokuma down in her seat. "im going to bed, make sure you prepare the execution for Leon if he the participants find him guilty.. goodnight." Junko said as she opened the door looking back at Monokuma Monokuma put his hands to his mouth.

"leave it to me, i'll make sure to put those baseballs we ordered to good use. maybe i'll call the execution balls deep. puhuhuhuh" Monokuma laughed and Juko smiled leaving the room closing the door heading to her secret room. Monokuma glanced at his monitor seeing Leon was just entering the room. Leon closed the door and locked it placing his hands on the sides of his head.

"holy shit man, I just murdered Sayaka and I feel amazing! i'm going to get away with it and go home!" Leon casually strolled over to his bed stripped down to his boxers he laid on the comfortable mattress and stared into the camera.

"hey Monokuma I know you're watching, i did one hell of a job right? you better be sending me home like you said you would when the others make the wrong choice and get themselves killed." Leon put his hands behind his head he felt confident and happy, his eyes moved from the camera to the ceiling he closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

 _-Leon Sayaka chapter end._

 **An: so what do you think? i'm not sure if I will make any more of these things. it all depends on the number of people who find this interesting. we'll see what happens in the future. If I decide to make another chapter. I will probably focus on Leon's thoughts while the others are looking for clues, and then i'll focus on his toughs during the trial and whats going through his mind before his execution. I'm actually working on that right now. so yeah I hope you enjoyed if you did thanks if you didn't thennnnnnn I don't know what to tell you.**


	3. Chapter 2 Trial & Punishment

**AN: Tadaa a new chapter has been made. It has been finished for weeks but I still needed to read through it and add some extra stuff in to make it longer. I received a review that made me think of not even wanting to continue, im not sure if this person will return to see my response to their review but whatever, any review that is posted in a previous chapter will be answered just before the chapter.**

 **Thisguy- I had no idea there was a manga, tbh I don't read a lot of manga I do more watching and playing video games. xD This is my version of what happens. it will focus mainly on the killer and the victums thoughs. I also wanted to give Junko and Monokuma more off screen conversation time and add in the remnants of despair along with the warriors of hope so you will occasionally see them pop up. Also I might tweak the way everyone was killed just so it fits with the story. so yeah :D**

 **alright everyone enjoy chapter 2!**

The following morning Leon woke up early he sat up in his bed looking down at his hand where a small drip of Sayaka's blood was smeared across it. he glanced at the clock seeing it was 6 a.m "guess i'll hit the shower." he said to himself and got out of bed reaching up high as he stretched yawing rather loudly, while he walked towards the shower. Leon slowly reached out to grab the handle having a brief flashback of Sayaka's face just before he stabbed her with the knife, Leon quickly pulled the door open looking from side to side, he sighed in relief. "come on Leon pull it together." he said to himself and suddenly heard Sayaka's voice in his head (your music career is going to fail) the words seemed to echo over and over in his mind. he grit his teeth and walked fully into the shower he removed his boxes turning on the water and stood under it. "my baseball career didn't fail. I just feel music is more my thing, and when I make it out of here i'm going to show you just how successful I can be, but first in order to get out of here I need to play it cool. As long as I act like the rest of them they wont find me out. I will be out of here in no time and I will be able to get out of here and start a group that will be better than Sayaka. all the girls will want to meet Leon Kuwata." he mumbled as she smiled grabbing the soap and began to was his body. As time passed Leon left his room to go meet in the cafeteria he entered the cafeteria seeing the on time students siting in their usual spot. "wuddup." he said as he passed the group holding his hand over his mouth as he yawned walking over to his seat sitting down to look at his plate of food that had been preset by Monokuma.

"good morning you're late, but not as late as the rest of them."Ishimaru said. Leon shrugged leaning against the back of his chair adding enough eight so the front legs lifted from the ground. Ishimaru noticed what was going on and spoke up.

"school regulations and rules state that leaning back in your chair is-"

"yeah, yeah I don't need a speech from you hall monitor." Leon sat forward in his chair just to avoid the long speech Ishimaru was going to give him for breaking a rule that seemed silly to Leon. He picked up a slice of bacon and started to eat ignoring Ishimaru's ranting about the late students. The sound of the school bell went off grabbing everyone's attention, they all fell silent and glanced at the monitor is it switched on. Monokuma sat there in his seat.

"good morning it is now 7 a.m" Monokuma then shut off the monitor ending his announcement. everyone started to pile up in the room one by one. When Naegi arrived, he glanced at Leon, but continued to eat his food. Finally time had passed and Togami was the last person to enter the room. Leon saw the look on his Naegi's face when Sayaka was mentioned. When Naegi jumped up from his seat and left the room Leon remained seated along with a few of the others.

"Ladies and gentleman the moment of truth is about to be revealed." Junko said to the television monitors as she was eating her breakfast from the monitor room with Monokuma. "our super highschool level... uh... student Makoto Naegi races to his old room. to discover... wait for it.. wait for it... Sayaka's dead bodyyyyy." Junko's entire face lit up with a smile hearing echo from Naegi scream as loud as he possibly could when he discovered Sayaka dead in the shower. "look at his face? can you see the despair!? it feels absolutely amazing seeing him go from having some hope of thinking no one would commit a murder to a face full of despair." Junko turned to face Monokuma "don't forget to make the announcement when the 3rd person discovers the corpse."

"yeah yeah, I know." he mumbled while stuffing food into his mouth and waited for the 3rd student to see the body. He grabbed the microphone and flipped the switch to the monitor sound off the school bell, and he began his announcement to the students. "bum bum bummm, a dead body has been discovered, you have 1 hour to investigate the area, and then we will have our first class trial." The monitor switched off. Leon saw the announcement he watched the others get up from the table to hurry to the room. As he was sitting there alone monokuma popped up from under the floor scaring Leon."

"jeeze what he hell!" he said to the stuffed bear in front of him. Monokuma put his hands over his mouth speaking in a low voice.

"good job on murdering Sayaka Maizono, that was one hell of a battle to the death that took a surprise turn ending in your favor. That battle had everyone on the edge of their seats. puhuhu" Monokuma laughed moving his hands from his mouth "all you have to do is survive the trial and you will graduate. what are you going to do once you get out there? start that punk rock career you've been dreaming to start? take over Sayaka's name and become the next big thing? there are so many questions and so little time, If I where you I would hussel and start to help them, the more suspicion you raise the more they will target you." puhuhuhuhuhu. now if you will excuse me I have to return to my breakfast" Monokuma fell though the floorboards to return to Junko.

"graduation.." Leon repeated while he smirked to himself as he slowly headed out of the cafeteria to go check on the others to see what they where investigating. As Leon followed some of the others around it seemed like time was pushing fast, before he knew it Monokuma made the announcement having all of the students go to the elevator that led to trial room. Leon stood there in silence along with the other students who where scared of what was going to happen. All Leon could think about was graduating. The elevator reached the floor slowly opening to reveal the trail room. Monokuma sat in his large chair.

"welcome to the trial room please stand in the seat with your name written on it." Monokuma said eager to get the trial started. Leon along with the other students went to their stands, he stood there listening to everyone argue back and forth while throwing in his false assumptions or commentary. The trial seemed to last for hours, Leon thought he was going to get away with murder until the finger suddenly got pointed to him by the student who didn't even have a talent. Makoto. Leon's eyes widened as everyone's attention was now focused on him, he did everything he could to try to direct their attention in another direction, but it was already too late. Moments later the students cast their votes finding Leon Guilty. Fear consumed his mind, he began to panic stating it was an accident, a simple mistake.

"Sayaka was trying to kill me! what was I supposed to do? sit there and let her kill me? I had to fight back."he said to the students looking at each and every one of them. "i bet you all would have done the same thing if it was you!... Monokuma man, please you have to let me go!" Leon pleaded for Monokuma to let him go free. however the bear sat there on his throne looking in the direction of Leon. he thew his hands in the air.

"enough of this mushy gushy crap iiiiiiiittts punishment timmmmeee!" Monokuma pulled the hammer from behind his seat smashing on the large red button in fronot of him. as he hit the button Leon thought of making a run from it however the sound of a chair could be heard and out of nowhere the chain wrapped around his neck pulling him on the ground. Leon began to choke reaching up to grab the chain trying to loosen it he gasped trying to breath in as much oxygen as he could, and was suddenly feeling the impact of his back hit a board and the chains wrapped around him keeping him still.. he wanted to speak but it seem he could form words. The other students hurried to a large gate to watch what was going on. All of the students had a look of fear on their face while Celestia and Togami didn't show much of a reaction, however they watched. In the monitor room Junko sat with a member of the remnants of despair.

"i'm so glad you could make it to see our first execution Nagito, look at the despair on Leon's pathetic face!" Junko said in a childish way and placed her crown on her head. "simply magnificent don't you agree?"

"ah yes, I agree." Nagito said in a calm voice as he watched the final baseball's surround Leon's face smashing into in destroying Leon's head leaving nothing but a mess of human flesh, and blood."To be filled with such hope of escaping Hopes peak academy-"

"and being crushed by the balls of despair" Junko finished Nagito's sentence. "This is truly satisfying. well worth the wait. Excuse me one second. I need to speak into Monokuma's voice box for this one and take him off of auto control." Junko pressed the button on her desk to fully control Monokuma having him congratulate the students on finding the culprit. she activated Monokuma to control himself again an leaned back in her seat. "The despair fills me with such joy, i'm in such a good mood i'll open up the second floor to them tomorrow morning, Let us pay a little visit to our younger students at the elementary Nagito. not only do we have to keep the school under control, but the world still needs to suffer and we will need the help of the Warrior's of Hope see my vision, especially Monaca she seems to be on the same path of despair as I am, and that truly touches me, come along Nagito." Junko stood up stretching her arms high into the air Nagito stood with her following her to a secret exit. The two of them left outside to the Monokuma infested world walking the streets passing Monokuma who stopped to happily wave to Junko just before extending their claws to take the lives of the innocents they had trapped beneath them. Back in the Academy the students returned to their rooms.

 **end of c-hapter 2.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter more than the first official chapter. I also decided to add Nagito to the scene with Junko. did you know I secretly ship Junko and Nagito? don't you dare diss my ship! the ship has sailed and will never sink, but don't worry there will be no shipping of those two in this series of events. anyway chapter 3 will be here whenever I decided to continue. I can't promise a date because on my other account I never met the deadline. as you all know Chapter 3 will be focusing on Mondo, Chihiro and Ishimaru. tehehe until next time my Bagels of hope!**


End file.
